Inocencia
by Ran Koumoto
Summary: Los buenos amigos ven porno juntos para fortalecer su conexión. O al menos eso es lo que Kazuki y Toi quieren creer.


_Sarazanmai pertenece a Kunihiko Ikuhara._

_Este fanfic está situado unos meses después del final del anime._

* * *

**Inocencia**

* * *

Toi había conseguido algo bueno, algo que definitivamente quería compartir con sus amigos.

— ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! — Saltó Enta, eufórico.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó Kazuki con inocencia.

"_Una porno, Yasaka. Una porno."_

Pero en lugar de responder lo obvio, Toi se limitó a sacudir la caja del DVD delante del rostro de su amigo. Enta se le abalanzó para quitársela, no obstante, él fue más rápido y consiguió eludirlo varias veces antes de lanzársela a Kazuki.

El castaño atajó el objeto en el aire mientras un histérico Enta era retenido por Toi, lo que le permitió ver con consternación la fotografía superior: dos mujeres desnudas con grandes senos tocándose una a la otra. En letras doradas se leía el título "Tijeras calientes".

— Esto… es… — Tartamudeó incrédulo. Tragó saliva.

Agradecía a todos los dioses —existentes o no— que Haruka y sus padres no estuvieran en casa. Si bien era cierto que ya tenían diecisiete años no contaban con la mayoría de edad suficiente para ver algo así… ¿verdad?

Esto Enta lo sabía mejor que nadie.

— ¡No veas eso! — Gritaba liberándose al fin del agarre de Toi para arrebatarle de las manos el DVD. — ¡¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre traer este video indecente a la casa de Kazuki?! — Le recriminó al ex delincuente.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Toi se acercó al muchacho para recuperar el objeto de golpe. — A esta edad es imposible que Yasaka no haya visto una de estas.

— No… la verdad… sería mi primera vez… — Declaró el aludido rascándose la mejilla con incomodidad.

Se hizo un silencio. Toi y Enta dejaron de discutir para voltear lentamente hacia Kazuki con una expresión de claro impacto.

— ¡PROTEGERÉ TU PUREZA A COMO DÉ LUGAR! — Saltó el de anteojos al comprender lo grave que sería mancillar la mente de su _querido amigo_ de esa manera.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — Toi se dirigió hacia el castaño esforzándose en mantener la compostura.

— Sí, los canales para adultos están bloqueados por Haruka y como comparto habitación con él me preocupo de no navegar en sitios indebidos por internet. — Kazuki reveló esto con tranquilidad mientras se encogía de hombros. — No tengo mucha privacidad que digamos.

— ¿Y qué hay de tus necesidades físicas? — Insistió Toi. Al oír esta pregunta la imaginación de Enta voló hacia sitios desconocidos para la humanidad y los kappas.

— En la ducha. — Una respuesta simple coronada con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Enta quedó fuera de combate producto de un inminente derrame nasal.

— Pero… bueno… tú… — Toi no acabó la frase, el nerviosismo estaba pudiendo con él. Simplemente asumió que veía porno como la mayoría de los chicos. _"¿Me habré equivocado al traer esto?"_ Se preguntó en su fuero interno mientras volvía la vista hacia la carátula del DVD, ofuscado por encontrarse en un escenario impensado. Al cabo de una pausa exclamó con fastidio: — ¡Se supone que eres un adolescente, maldita sea! — Y dicho esto, se dispuso a retirarse por la misma puerta que llegó. Se sentía ridículo.

— ¡Espera! — Kazuki le detuvo colocando una mano en su hombro, impidiendo que alcanzara la entrada principal de su casa. — Quiero intentarlo. — Esta declaración pilló por sorpresa a Enta, quien aún sostenía su nariz sangrante. Toi no reaccionó. — No entiendo muy bien cuál es el objetivo de ver una película donde solo hay sexo, pero… ustedes son mis mejores amigos. Y los amigos comparten este tipo de cosas. Creo.

— Ka… Kazuki… — La voz de Enta se escuchó como un murmullo desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Toi volteó. La desconfianza aún estaba presente en su expresión.

— ¿Dices que nuestra conexión se hará más fuerte si vemos porno juntos? — Le preguntó muy serio.

— Podría suceder. — Contestó Kazuki determinado.

— ¡Definitivamente NO! — Enta interrumpió la escena con los orificios de la nariz cubiertos con pedazos de papel higiénico. — Kazuki, ¿realmente quieres ver a esas dos mujerzuelas haciendo cosas sucias? ¿Es eso lo que te gusta?

Al chico esta pregunta le pilló por sorpresa.

— Pues… si te soy honesto, no. — Confesó momentos antes de cruzarse de brazos y cerrar sus ojos de forma reflexiva: — Hubiera preferido una pareja de enamorados que han enfrentado diferentes dificultades para estar juntos y desean fortalecer su conexión.

— ¡Las pornos no tienen ese tipo de trama! — Exclamó un Toi indignado por tanta ignorancia. Este lapso permitió a Enta arrebatarle la caja del DVD.

— De hecho, estos videos suelen ser bastante explícitos y nada románticos… — Le explicó a Kazuki con voz de regaño mientras examinaba la imagen de la carátula con repulsión.

— Pareces saber bastante del tema…

— ¡Silencio! — Enta calló a Toi y volvió a dirigirse hacia el castaño con seriedad. — A lo que me refiero es que ¿podrás con esto? ¿No será muy chocante para ti?

— ¿Por quién me tomas, Enta? Ya no soy un niño. — Le discutió a su amigo. — Vamos a hacerlo.

Decidido, Kazuki le quitó el DVD y se dirigió a su habitación. Toi y Enta intercambiaron miradas contrariadas antes de seguirle el paso.

* * *

"Tijeras calientes" comenzaba con una mujer hablando por teléfono con su marido y deseándole suerte en su viaje de negocios. Al terminar la llamada suena el timbre de su apartamento y llega una supuesta vecina pidiéndole azúcar. Ambas eran rubias y vestían ropas muy pequeñas y ajustadas. Tal y como se mostraba en la fotografía, sus atributos eran enormes y sus cinturas diminutas.

— Me pregunto qué la habrá llevado a engañar a su esposo… — Fue lo primero que comentó Kazuki cuando las mujeres comenzaron a besarse después de un diálogo muy breve. Analizaba la escena con total preocupación.

— Ya te dije que solo son excusas para lo que viene después. — Le recordó Toi.

Los tres estaban sentados en el suelo de la oscura habitación con la película reproduciéndose en el portátil frente a ellos. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y el castaño se encontraba situado en medio de sus amigos con la atención clavada en "Tijeras calientes."

Enta estaba cruzado de brazos con la mirada desviada hacia la pared, negado a ver la pantalla. A pesar de su expresión de fastidio estaba ruborizado hasta las orejas. Toi intentaba permanecer tranquilo con el codo sobre su rodilla y el rostro perezosamente apoyado en su mano, sin embargo, en ciertas escenas observaba de reojo a Kazuki y estudiaba su expresión. No sabía qué buscaba ver en su amigo, pero creía que era algo más allá de la curiosidad que mostraban sus ojos al ver la película que consiguió en los barrios bajos. "Tijeras calientes" estaba regalada porque ya casi nadie en toda Asakusa compra DVD's.

— ¡Ah! Se están quitando la ropa. — Exclamó Kazuki sorprendido. — ¡Sus senos son enormes!

— Está claramente operada. — Murmuró Toi con desinterés.

— ¡Wah! Los senos de la otra también son enormes. — Volvió a decir Kazuki, emocionado. — Mira, la está acariciando. Creo que se quieren.

— A mí me parece que actúan bastante mal.

— Por favor, dejemos esto ya. — Pidió Enta, incómodo al escuchar los gemidos de las mujeres que ya comenzaban el jugueteo previo.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Jinnai? Pensaba que no te gustaban este tipo de cosas. — Habló Toi con una sonrisa ladina dibujada en el rostro. Incluso desde su posición podía notar el sudor que empezaba a mojar la frente de Enta y el color rojizo de su piel, claros signos de excitación. — No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.

— Precisamente, ¡me dan asco! — Aclaró aún con el rostro volteado.

— Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan rojo?

Enta —quien había estado mirando a la pared durante los últimos diez minutos— volteó violentamente hacia Toi para confirmar que no era el único con una expresión "diferente" a la habitual.

— ¡Tú también lo estás! — Exclamó apuntándolo con un dedo acusador.

— ¿Ah? — Saltó Toi, quien hasta el momento creía tener sus nervios controlados. — ¡Cla-claro que no!

— ¡Silencio! ¡Esto parece ser importante! — Intervino Kazuki sin perder pista de lo que ocurría en la película. — Está… ¿lamiéndole _ahí_?

Como por inercia, las miradas de Toi y Enta se detuvieron en la pantalla. Y vieron _eso_.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! — Un escandaloso grito escapó de la garganta del más bajo.

La cámara de quien haya sido el que filmó "Tijeras calientes" solo apuntaba hacia _una parte_.

— ¿Qué pasa? Así no puedo ver el rostro de esa infiel. — Protestó Kazuki.

— Esa es _exactamente_ la idea. — Acotó Toi.

— Un momento, ¿ese no es su shirikodama?

— ¿Eh?

— Justo ahí, donde está lamiendo la vecina. — Kazuki apuntó la pantalla. Solo entonces Toi comprendió a qué se refería.

— Ah. Sí, las mujeres tienen el shirikodama ahí.

— Qué extraño, ¿Keppi lo sabrá?

— Claro que sí. Sara y él deben hacer el Sarazanmai y…

Y Enta no pudo soportarlo más.

— ¡APAGA ESO YAAAAAAAA! — Exclamó luchando por cubrir los ojos de Kazuki.

— Pero parecen estar divirtiéndose. — Comentó Kazuki intentando apartar a su amigo a codazos. Para sorpresa de Toi seguía tan imperturbable como siempre. — Me pregunto si será tan bueno que te hagan _eso_.

— ¡Kazuki, ni siquiera lo pienses! — Espetó Enta ahora sujetando al castaño del rostro, forzándole a mirarlo. Sus mejillas encendidas y sus ojos vidriosos contradecían totalmente aquellas palabras que abogaban por la inocencia de los allí presentes. No era muy difícil notar que las fantasías estaban empezando a jugar con su mente. — ¡Esa es una actividad impura y tú… tú…!

— Intenta controlar tus hormonas, Jinnai. — Le cortó Toi entre molesto y divertido. — Hasta acá puedo notar lo que estás pensando.

— ¡Cállate, para comenzar no debiste traer esta obscenidad! ¡Lo único que haces es confundir a Kazuki! — En un acto de protesta, Enta golpeó el portátil con un puño y este se apagó.

— Ah. — Dijo Kazuki.

— Ah. — Dijo Toi.

Todos observaron el aparato en silencio, incapaces de reaccionar. Ni siquiera Enta podía explicar aquel acto tan impulsivo. Los colores habían abandonado su rostro.

— Yo… yo… — Balbuceó consciente de que el portátil no le pertenecía y tampoco la película en su interior. — ¡No pienso disculparme! ¡Lo hice para proteger la inocencia de Kazuki! — Exclamó con dramatismo antes de retirarse corriendo de la habitación del muchacho, cerrando aquella escena con un portazo.

Kazuki parpadeó desconcertado.

— ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? — Se preguntó observando la puerta por la que salió Enta, ¿se marcharía o solamente iría a encerrarse al baño a llorar?

— Creo que no le gustó la película… — Respondió Toi, quien tras una pausa volvió la vista hacia su amigo. Estaban solos. Esta era su oportunidad de resolver algunas dudas. — ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te gustó?

— No estuvo mal, pero no me gusta que esas mujeres tengan un amorío a espaldas de alguien. — Le reconoció el muchacho. — ¿Qué clase de conexión pueden tener en base a una traición?

— Bueno, tal vez no elegí la película correcta para ti... — Toi no parecía superar el hecho de que su amigo prácticamente quisiera ver un romance en lugar de "Tijeras calientes". Era algo que tendría en consideración para una próxima compra. — ¿Qué te gustaría ver? ¿Prefieres que sean morenas o pelirrojas? O tal vez…

Allá iba. Era ahora o nunca. Toi bajó la mirada.

— ¿Tal vez? — Repitió Kazuki, animándole a continuar.

— ¿Tal vez las chicas no son lo tuyo?

Una pregunta directa, de esas que Kazuki solía eludir. Sus cejas se enarcaron ligeramente y —al fin— sus colores subieron para teñir cada una de sus expresiones. Abrió la boca un momento para decir algo, pero luego pareció retractarse. En lugar de ello, respondió:

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Te interesaría ver una de estas si fueran hombres? — Aclaró Toi.

Levantó la vista hacia él, reconociendo turbación en aquellos ojos castaños que se resistían a huir. Quizá la porno no había revelado una faceta nueva de su amigo, pero esta instancia sí. Kazuki contenía la respiración y le observaba fijamente, perceptivo de la extraña tensión que acababa de nacer entre ambos.

— ¿La verías conmigo? — Soltó en un murmullo tímido, casi imperceptible.

Pero Toi lo escuchó. Y la excitación ya presente en su cuerpo no hizo más que crecer. No alcanzó a cuestionarse el porqué de esta sensación ni los motivos que impulsaban a Kazuki a hacerle esa sugerente propuesta: el sonido de una mujer teniendo un orgasmo desvió su atención.

— Ah, volvió. — Comentó el castaño al romper el contacto visual.

El portátil había vuelto a encenderse y "Tijeras calientes" siguió corriendo como si nada, como si no acabase de interrumpir uno de los momentos más agobiantes —y electrizantes— de la corta vida de Toi. Resignado, imitó a su amigo y volteó hacia la pantalla.

— ¿Eso es un micrófono? ¿Qué hará con él? — Se preguntó Kazuki, inmerso nuevamente en la película. — ¡Espera, no hay manera de que eso entre _ahí_! — Exclamó luego, preso del pánico.

— Yasaka, no…

— ¡Detente, le harás daño!

Toi le sonrió divertido.

"_No puedo contigo."_

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
